Roland Arc
Dark Knight Arc is the third story arc of Arc One from Madan no Ou to Vanadis series. This arc focuses on Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army's fierce feud against Roland and the Navarre Knights, as well his exile from Brune after he was declared as "traitor" to Brune by its Prime Minister, Pierre Badouin. In this arc, Tigre also learned little information about the Black Bow's origin and power via Tir Na Fal (possessed Titta), the Goddess of Death who made infamous in both folklores in Brune and Zhcted. Subsequently, it takes combined efforts of Tigre and the Vanadises (Elen and Sofy) to force Roland into surrender for the first time. Prologue 'Roland, Brune's Strongest Hero' At Brune's western borders, Roland and the Navarre Knights are repelling the invading Sachstein Army Sachstein Army made many attempts to invade Brune prior 5-6 years ago even before Brune's Civil War. Despite defeated in numerous times, Sachstein's invasion continues. with 2,000 troops. Even with Sachstein Army's bravery and siege weapons, they are easily outmatched by Roland's might and Navarre Knights's ferocity, resulting their horrific defeat. Despite the victory however, Roland is agitated over Brune's civil turmoil as he blames Brunish minsters's negligence whilst disregarding his army's sacrifice for the kingdom's sake. In their headquarters, Roland receives a request letter from Faron in order to return to Brune and kill Tigre, whom he assumes has been "defected" to Zhcted. Despite Olivier's concern over Roland's decision in assembling the entire Navarre Knights over one "traitor", Roland replies that since he (Tigre) has received supports from a Vanadis and Zhcted's 500 soldiers, he cannot afford to underestimate the Alsace Earl; moreover, as written in the letter contents, Thenardier will reassure Roland that under a temporary truce with Sachstein, their western enemies would not attacking Brune for a time being. That "truce" was actually Thenardier and Ganelon's scheme to lure Roland for Brune. While Roland went to Nice for Faron before he battled against Tigre, Thenardier told him instead that the Duke himself would try to fight off against Sachstein while Roland would proceed to slay the "rebel".Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 1 As a man of honor and valor to defend Brune from danger, Roland is leading the Navarre Knights march for Brune and before he march for Orange Plains, the Black Knight rushes to Nice Imperial Palace to see the king, only to be stopped by Thenardier and Ganelon who inform him about the king's severe illness. 'Friendship Between a Vanadis and Housemaid' At the main camp in Orange Plains, Elen is dreaming about Sasha's advice of a Vanadis's responsibilities and duty, including an introduction of using a Viralt. According to Sasha, Vanadis required to control her will to yield the Viralt. If she constantly relying the Viralt's power too much, she will be mentally weak and even her skill will be dull., which also included Mila and Sofy who made a small briefing regarding the Viralt. Regardless about Mila's statement, Elen simply told her fellow Vanadis that she would fight those who challenge her in a battlefield with integrity and honor.Even elected as Leitmeritz's new Vanadis, Elen actually felt unease over her position as she constantly asked herself if she was worthy to yield Arifar despite her reassurances. On the next day, Elen wakes up and encounters Titta who is drawing a bucket of water from the nearby river. As the girls begins to chat, Elen teases Titta by asking the housemaid about her relationship with Tigre. When Titta asks Elen about her feeling towards Tigre however, Elen herself is unable to answer Titta's question clearly and denies her feelings for Tigre, mostly due to her status as a Vanadis and a bigger relationship gap between themselves. Titta then tells Elen stories about Tigre's struggles as Alsace's Earl to keep his territory together and almost his peers, including herself, worries about his well being, further deepen Elen's interest upon Tigre. According to Titta, despite everyone in Brune (except Alsace residents) belittled Tigre they didn't show any hostility towards Tigre.. Meanwhile, Lim silently sneaks into Tigre's camp while seeing him snoozing during his slumber. Whilst recalling her first meeting with Tigre in Leitmeritz Palace's cell, Lim couldn't resist but to see Tigre's sleeping face and touches his hair without hostility. Just as Elen and Titta are visit Tigre's camp however, Lim accidentally pulling Tigre's hair which forcefully wakes Tigre up. 'Brune Court's Dilemma' Elsewhere, Mashas arrives to Nice Royal Palace in order to meet King Faron regarding the incident in Alsace, only to be rejected. Brune's Prime Minister Badouin reunites with Mashas and even after hearing his old friend's complains, he remain calm as he leads The only reason Badouin allowed Mashas to peek Faron was out of their longtime friendship.Manga Chapter 20Anime Episode 7 the old Earl to witness Faron's broken state (both mentally and phyiscally) via the King Chambers, where he now playing wooden blocks. Being horrified to see what had happened to the king, Mashas asks Badouin who else know the truth which the Prime Minister replies that only he and a few aristocrats and ministers (specifically Thenardier, Ganelon and even Foreign Affairs Minister). Realizing that there isn't a solution in According to Badouin, having the civil ministers or other retainers like himself to stop the Dukes's (or their associates or even family members) atrocities could only worsen Brune already chaotic state despite knew their notoriety; moreover, summoning the knights to deal with Brune's civil turmoil could only inviting unwanted invasions from foreign kingdoms. Therefore, the only solution was to maintain neutral.Light Novel Volume 4 in stopping Thenardier and Ganelon, both Mashas and Badouin are arguing over Tigre's action in defending Alsace by involving Zhcted Army. In the argument between both ministers, Mashas believed that Tigre employed Elen and Zhcted Army to defend Alsace since Brune ignored the incident, especially since Brune was unable in rescuing Alsace; Badouin however was skeptical towards Tigre's action since he doubted Zhcted could be anything but different and he also didn't wished to risk receiving unwanted consequences. Light Novel Volume 4 Nevertheless, as much he wants to contribute himself for Brune, Badouin tells Mashas that he insisting to consider Tigre as insurgent before leaving, much to Mashas' frustrations. On his way exiting the Royal Palace, Mashas is under attack by a group of assassins-whose mission is to kill Mashas under either Ganelon's or Thenardier's orders-at the palace's Royal Garden. Coincidentally, SofyFor Sofy, her reason being Brune in the midst of the Civil War was under King Viktor's orders, only to be rejected under the same reason as Mashas's. Light Novel Volume 4Anime Episode 7 is passing by and witnessing the assassination attempt, prompting one assassin to kill the Light Vanadis. As Mashas warns her to leave however, Sofy surprises everyone by parrying the assassin's attack and knocks him out via Zaht. Other assassins are follow suit to kill both Mashas and Sofy, but ultimately being beaten by both Earl and Vanadis. After the rescue, Mashas thanks Sofy for the rescue and vice versa from Sofy, who the later going to visit Silver Meteor Army Camp while Mashas returns for Aude to muster his 300 available soldiers for the Silver Meteor Army. Chronicles 'Formation of the Silver Meteor Storm' The Formation of the New Army After being awaken by the accident from Lim, Tigre and his allies are holding a meeting in a Commander's tent while Titta serving breakfast for everyone. During the meeting, they are arguing over the new army's (supposedly) official name of Coalition Army between Alsace, Aude, Territorie and Leitmeritz Army considering Alsace-Leitmeritz Army, something that Elen deems too long to be remembered. Instead, Elen boldly suggest to name the new army as the Silver Meteor Storm, much to chill of both Lim and Tigre since the name itself is bases from her actual Vanadis nickname and, at the same time, also referencing Tigre's power of the Black Bow which resembles a Black Meteor itself. After some debate, they finally agree to name their army as Silver Meteor Storm Army with the nickname of Silver Meteor Army. Fighting Over the Clouds Outside the camp, Tigre learns from Rurick that soldiers from both sides Even under the leadership of Tigre and Elen, the initial formation of the Silver Meteor Army was disorganized due to a volatile relationship between Brune's and Zhcted's soldiers. In order to be an effective leader, Tigre has to unite the soldiers by his own hands. are arguing over the clouds in the sky: Bayard Bayard is a legendary name of a red horse which rumored to be King Charles's war horse, thus represents Brune; Zirnitra on the other hand is a name of a legendary dragon which Zhcted's Black Dragon King's self-proclaimed incarnation, representing Zhcted. Regardless their differences, both Bayard and Zirnitra were idols to both Brune's and Zhcted's mythologies respectively. for Brune soldiers while ZirnitraBayard was a legendary name of a red horse which rumored to be King Charles's war horse, thus represents Brune; Zirnitra on the other hand was a name of a legendary dragon which rumored to be Zhcted's Black Dragon King's self-proclaimed incarnation, representing Zhcted. Regardless their differences, both Bayard and Zirnitra were idols to both Brune's and Zhcted's mythologies respectively. for Zhcted soldiers. In order to settle the commotion, Tigre had to shoot his special arrowThe arrow that Tigre shot was a special arrow that was given by Hughes as a gift which blows a whistle if it shot in the sky. onto the ground where its whistle instantly gaining all the soldiers's attention. As Tigre asks them over the ruckus in a serious tone, all soldiers could only remain silent while curious over Tigre's answer over their argument, only to be confused as Tigre answers that the cloud is shaped as both legendary creatures.Anime Episode 6-Title cards Tigre explains to everyone that since neither side once hear each other mythologies As a Brune citizen, Tigre was familiar to his home kingdom's mythologies including the legendary Bayard. Tigre only learn the legends of Zirnitra from Lim., they had to agree his answer or he will be be their opponent. After listening to Tigre's speech, soldiers from both sides reluctantly agree to compromise towards each other before leaving the scene. As the punishment for their bickering, neither praise nor scoldings were given by Tigre. 'Drekavac Interest Upon the Black Bow' At Thenarider Mansion, Drekavac is reading a book while benig visited by Vodyanoy who enters the mansion with ease. He requests Vodyanoy to find the dragon's corpse from the Molsheim Plains's marsh, which arouses Vodyanoy's curiosity as he asks the fortuneteller about his sudden interest. The dragon which Drekavac mentioned was the same dragon that was killed by Tigre and Elen, and also the one which Zion mounted to escape before his tragic death.. Drekavac simply answers that while he is not worry about the Vanadises, he tells the Frog Demon about "Bow" The Bow whom Drekavac and the demons refers to are Tigre or the users of the Black Bow.(Tigre's) after the dragon's unique wounds intruges him. While Vodyanoy tells the fortuneteller that his job would not be easy, Drekavac gives a bag of gold to Vodyanoy who swallows it and accepts his request. 'Charon Anquetil Gleast, Ganelon's Tactician' Greast Visit to the Silver Meteor Army Meanwhile, the Silver Meteor Army is visited by Greast, Ganelon's entrusted tactician. Whilst being welcomed "warmly"Before Greast's arrival to the Silver Meteor Army's camp, Hughes was shocked to hear his name due to his antagonism against the Marquis, mostly due to his eccentric yet mysterious personality. His involvement in Ganelon's supposed attack onto Alsace also Manga Chapter 17 by Hughes and Tigre, Greast also meets Elen with an eccentric admiration while touching her hand and asks her to be his partner while belittling Tigre, much to Elen's loathe and displeasure. Luckily, Hughes intervenes by telling Greast to discuss the serious matter in the Commander Camp and despite his disappointment The only reason Greast visiting the Silver Meteor Army camp in the first place was to see Elen after hearing the Wind Vanadis's reputation in destroying Brune Army in one night at the Dinant Plains. Due to this, Greast was infuriated with Tigre's and Hughes's presence whilst changing his mood solely to Elen herself, indicating his twisted obsession towards the Silver Wind Vanadis.Manga Chapter 18, the Marquis "apologizes" to Elen before leaving to Commander Camp, prompting Elen to loath the Marquis even further while questioning his real motives. The meeting begins where Greast proposes an alliance with the Silver Meteor Army in defeating Thenardier, but Tigre remain skeptical over the sudden proposal. To everyone's shock however, Greast not only informs that the Silver Meteor Army will be rewarded a freedom in commiting atrocities According to Greast, these atrocities have been practiced by warlords or noble in subjugating an enemy territory, something which both Tigre and Elen deemed vile and detestable ever since the incident that also happened in Alsace a month ago.. Furthermore, as if the context itself wasn't disturbing enough, Greast also mentioned that the surrendered enemy will also to be exterminated and the Silver Meteor Army will going to commit atrocities towards other cities under solely Ganelon's name.Manga Chapter 18 upon Rance once they defeats Thenardier, but any defiance or objection from Ganelon's offer will face unwanted consequences from the Duke himself. Nonetheless, Tigre requests Greast to discuss with his subordinates and allies first and giving him an answer on the next day, only to be pressured by Greast to give an immediate answer since Ganelon will not tolerate neutrality. At the end of the day, Tigre imemdiately decline the offer. Silver Meteor Army vs Greast Army Meanwhile, the defeated Ganelon Army's commander reports everything about army's defeat to Greast, though the Marquis is still calm while (jokingly) sentencing the commander by wearing the Dancing Mask, one of many of his torture device. Nevertheless, Greast command a full withdrawal from Orange Plains. At the same time, not only Greast remarks the battle's result will increases Tigre's influence, in which could shaken Ganelon's retainers's loyalty to the Duke and even prompting them to defect for Tigre, he also vows to obtain Elen by all means necessary. 'Sofy's Visit to the Silver Meteor Army' Tigre, The Traitor of Brune After the celebration for repelling Ganelon troops, Tigre, Rurick and Hughes lead their soldiers to Saunier Village of northern Orange Plains. Upon arriving to thier said destination, Tigre and Hughes attending a meeting with Saunier's elders in order to win thier support for Tigre and the Silver Meteor Army. In courtesy of Hughes relationships with the locals, the elder council of Saunier Village agrees to support the Silver Meteor Army by becoming its supplier and even welcoming them with opened arms. Back to the main topic, Sofy informs everyone (particularly Tigre) about the bad news from Nice: Due to Tigre's action for inviting Zhcted and resulted Zion's death, Pierre Badouin, Brune's Prime Ministers declared Tigre as the kingdom's "traitor". As the result ,Tigre's position as Brune's nobleman and citizenship are deprived and Alsace would be under Brune Authority's control until the end of Brune Civil War. Tigre is stunned to hear the declaration but Sofy continues that if Tigre wishes to know more details, he should asks Mashas instead since he is rushing back to the Silver Meteor Army, much to Tigre and Titta's delight. Sofy's Interaction with Tigre and Sofy While Tigre is sulking over Brune's decision even feeling relief over Mashas's saftey, Sofy appears from behind and consulting with him while asking the archer about his relationship with Elen. Embarrassed, Tigre replies that he and Elen are comrade-in-arms and since he indebted Elen's mercy for keeping him alive despite he was her former enemy, he decides to allying him the Silver Wind Vanadis and helping her however he could.Anime Episode 7 Later that night, Sofy and Elen are taking a stroll around the fields in Orange Plains. Whilst strolling, Elen thanks Sofy for her rare visit but warns her friend that is not cleared from suspicions yet. Due to the fact about Sofy's position as Zhcted's messenger, it would be extremely dangerous if she met Elen, especially during the war. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 3 Instead of answering her questions, Sofy teases Elen for her "lover affairs" with Tigre and claiming the archer is as adorable as Lunie, much to Elen's denial. Sofy then informs Elen the status of the remaining four Vanadis: Elizaveta Fomina of Lebus recently allied herself with both Ganelon and Thenardier Even allied with both Ganelon and Thenardier, it remained unknown who Liza actually worked for even during her battle against Elen in Boroszlo. However, she later decided to ally herself towards Tigre instead. Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 3, Valentina Glinka Estes of Osterode remained inactive due to her distanced territory in Zhcted;Olga Tamm of Brest left Zhcted with her Viralt It is later revealed that Olga has been left to travel around the continent. This made Olga the only Vanadis did not involved in the Brune Civil War. ; and finally, Alexandra Alshavin of Legnica still on her sickbed due to her severe illness. Whilst convincing her friend not to worry about Sasha or Liza too much, Sofy also apologizes for unable to track any news regarding Thenardier's dragons. As Sofy suddenly teasing Tigre and his relationship in front of Elen, Elen asks Sofy about her remark towards Tigre. Sofy simply replies that while she found him serious and honest, she didn't sensed anything noteworthy about him though she still finds him intriguing. When Elen tells Sofy that Tigre solely belongs to her, Sofy continue to tease Elen regarding thier romance relationship which Elen denies due to a contract between the two. Sofy furtehr teasing Elen as she request Elen to "lend" Tigre to her for a while for her "uses", to which Elen strongly protests.Anime Specials An Inevitable Battle On the next day, Tigre is shocked to learn from Bertrand that the Navarre Knights has mobilizes its troops for Orange Plains. This leads to an emergency meeting to all Silver Meteor Army's generals into Tigre's camp except for Sofy, who didn't present in the meeting. Hughes expresses his concern about the news since their opponent is Roland, Navarre Knight's leader who is reputed for his Roland's renowned fame and glory as Brune's strongest knight garnered all Brune citizen's respect, including Tigre. According to Hughes, Roland took his knighthood's trial at his age of 13 and due to his incredible strength, he defeated almost his fellow candidates in the arena. Since that day, he possessing an undefeated streak. Light Novel Volume 3Anime Episode 6-This is the time before their battle against the Navarre Knights formidable power and influences, as well his leadership of the prestigious squadrons. Hearing Hughes story prompting Elen to be both impressed and feared over this new enemy, whom she views a possible biggest challenge in her battles. Tigre and Hughes send two messengers to negotiate with the Navarre Knights for a peaceful treaty, but it ends in failure as the elite knight's decision remains firm. At the same time, four aristocrats-who are the Silver Meteor Army's supporters-try to discourage Tigre and Hughes from battling against the Navarre Knights while urging them to surrender instead.According to one of the aristocrats, the reason of their assistance to the Silver Meteor Army was to combat Thenardier, not the Navarre Knights. Additionally, because of the fact that the Navarre Knights are Faron's best knight squadron, fighting against them would be considered as revolting against the king and even Brune. Light Novel Volume 3 Anime Episode 6 As his retort, Tigre replies that even if he surrendered, he doubts the enemy would protect them from Thenardier's cruelty; moreover, he also stating that nobody could even denouncing the Dukes despite their atrocities became infamously known in Brune. Hughes further enforces Tigre's statement by informing the aristocrats that while he understands their fear, he also suspects that the Navarre Knights's arrival was a part of Thenarider's plan to demoralize his enemy, prompting all four aristocrats stun in silence. 'First Battle in Orange Plains: Silver Meteor Army's First Defeat' In the first battle in Orange Plains, Navarre Knights outmatches the Silver Meteor Army when Roland kills most of his enemies without any problems. Whilst commanding Lim to secure army's rear unit, Elen charges towards Roland and fights the Black Knight herself but Arifar did little damage against him. Elen's display immediately garners Roland's interest since he never seen a female warrior who withstand him or Durandal.According to his experience, most enemies like Asvarre Army and Sachstein Army would attack him in groups and due to his unusual power,they were easily defeated. Elen was his first female warrior he ever faced in his battle. Light Novel Volume 3 They clash in numerous rounds and even after Roland kills her horse,Elen's horse did not killed in the anime counterpart. Anime Episode 6Elen continues to fight until Arifal suddenly resonating drastically towards Roland's Durandal. Both Roland and Elen ask their weapons origins before her cavalry soldiers rush for Elen's aid, only to be slain by Roland afterwards.Elen told her cavalry soldiers to stay away, but her warning came too late as Roland decapitated all ten riders without inflicting injuries. Light Novel Volume 3Anime Episode 6 Before Roland could kill Elen, Tigre interferes their duel and save Elen by attempting to shoot at the Black Knight. Roland switches his attention towards Tigre and attempting to kill the archer with the Durandal, but Tigre narrowly dodges the slash while shooting his arrow to the sky, grabbing Elen and fleeing away from the battlefield. Roland attempt to chase after the feeling enemies but fails when an arrow-which Roland assumed to be a "diversion"- shoot to his horse's headIn the aftermath of their first battle, Roland and the Navarre Knights were once investigate the horse's corpse that was shot by Tigre before, which Olivier believed to bring bad omen. Roland however did not believe in Olivier's superstitions while impressed Tigre's credibility in battle. and killing it, further immobilize him. Just as the duo narrowly escape from their pursuers however, Elen is horrified to see Tigre is suffering an injury from Durandal's slash. To make matters worse, the Navarre Knights are chasing after Elen and Tigre while throwing javelins at them, causing the horse to throw both riders onto the ground. Luckily, Sofy makes her timely rescue by creating a light barrier to protect both Elen and Tigre from the javelins throws.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4Manga Chapter 23 In her effort to buy Elen and Tigre's escape, Sofy manages to stall the Navarre Knights until she encounters Roland, who effortlessly breaks her light shield and fights her in a brief duel which forces Sofy to retreat via her light teleportation. In the anime counterpart, Zaht was the Viralt to resonating towards Durandal instead of Arifar. Additionally, Sofy only retreated once Elen and Tigre managed to rendezvous with the other Silver Meteor Army's unit. Unlike both Light Novel and Manga's counterpart, Roland was somewhat astonished to see Sofy's teleportation.Even after his soldiers are astonished to see Sofy's unnatural escape, Roland remains unfazed as he tells everyone that she is just another enemy to be slain. At the same time, Roland also learns that Mashas and his 300 cavalry men have arrive for Tigre's aid, prompting Roland to commands a full retreat whilst postponing his battle against the Silver Meteor Army. 'Elen's Redemption For Tigre' With 800 dead and 1600 injured soldiers as its main casualties, the Silver Meteor Army suffers its first yet catastrophic lost. To make matter worst, Tigre also having fever and he had to be nursed by Titta in a special ward. Elen and Lim are speechless about Tigre's current condition until Mashas visits their camp. Whilst reunites with Hughes and Sofy in the camp, Mashas begins to tell everyone about his horrific discovery in Nice Imperial Palace, from Faron's deteriorating condition to even his first meeting with Sofy after rescuing him from an assassins. Mashas's news over Brune King's deteriorating condition has garners almost everyone's sympathy, specifically Hughes who lamenting over Thenardier's resourcefulness by using Roland to defeat his foe. Lim proposes battle plans-both direct battle and secret to retaliate against Roland, but both Elen and Mashas reject the idea The reasons for Elen and Mashas opposition against attacking Roland were justified: Elen strongly objected the idea due to her own grizzly experience in fighting against Roland while witnessing her cavalry soldier's death. Mashas, who also heard rumors about Roland reputation, claimed that any traps against the Black Knight were useless due to his intuition to detect traps and avoid them with ease, something that even the Sachstein Army learned Roland's ability the hard way.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4 Page 221Manga Chapter 22 Page 19 due to Roland's tremendous power and the army's lower morale. After announcing the battle will proceeds on the next day, Elen sees Bertrand talking with Territorie soldiers, who she learned as the additional reinforcement in recuperating the Silver Meteor Army ranks. When Elen asking his permission to see Tigre, Bertrand hesitantly permits her visit under Titta's agreement. Upon entering into Tigre's tent, Elen requests Titta to have a moment with the archer alone, which the housemaid permits before informing the Wind Vanadis that Tigre is still undergoing his recovery. Worrying over unconscious Tigre's current condition, Elen put Tigre's hand on her chest in order to have him feel her heartbeat whilst confessing to him that he belongs to her. To repay his heroic deeds and his rescue from Roland, Elen vows to make a redemption for Tigre and swears that she win this battle for his sake. In order to prevent the Silver Meteor Army from falling apart, Elen once asked an unconscious Tigre's permission to lead his army while promising him that she will protect Alsace soldiers along the way. Tigre's twitching hands indicating that he approved Elen's leadership of the Coalition Army.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4 Page 221Manga Chapter 24 Page 2-6 After Elen leaves the tent, Titta continues to nurse Tigre until Bertrand urging her to take a break whilst he guarding the ward, where Titta sleep beside at Tigre's bedside. Whilst Elen is staring at the windy sky at a fieldBefore the battle against Navarre Knights, Tigre once predicted that there will be raining in Orange Plains, something which Arifar's light blinking as confirmation. Juts as the war council between the Silver Meteor Army's general could begin, it already started to rain and it would play a bigger vital role for the Silver Meteor Army's victory over the Navarre Knights.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 4 Page 222Manga Chapter 24 Page 8, Sofy approaches and ask her Tigre's condition, to which Elen replies that he is still alive despite the bleeding and she will fight for him throughout his recovery. To Elen surprise, Sofy volunteers herself Because of her position as both ambassador on Zhcted's behalf, Sofy rarely participated any battlefield by no circumstance, even if she eventually caught up in the situation. Anime Episode 7in battling against Roland since she claims that two Vanadis should be able in holding off against the Black Knight. Leaving with no other choices, Elen accepts Sofy's assistance and tells her that they will going to their Vedas in defeating Roland, though Sofy advises Elen that even Vanadises are humans before walking away. The war council immediately takes place as Wind Vanadis suggests to use a nearby river as a special trap-which she later leaving it to Hughes-to against the Navarre Knights. 'Roland's Yearn to Meet Tigre' At the Navarre Knights's Commander Camp, Roland asks Olivier regarding any information about Tigre, to which Olivier replies via a three-paged letters from Auguste, Calvados Knights's leader and also Tigre's fellow Alsace resident and acquaintance. According to the letter which Olivier reads, Roland learns that Tigre allied himself with Zhcted Army because of Zion and the Thenardier Army's soldier's atrocious invasion towards Alsace, much to Roland's frustrations. However despite learning Tigre's noble intentions, Roland insist on the attacking the Silver Meteor Army since he, as far as he knows, still believe Tigre "betrays" Brune for inviting Zhcted into Brune' soil. 'Second Battle in Orange Plains: Vanadises Battle Against Roland' Augre's Mud Trap After the rain, Elen leads a reformed Silver Meteor ArmyThe newly reformed Silver Meteor Army was rearranged with new soldiers but most of new soldiers were Hughes's soldiers, not Alsace soldiers. Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 3 to face Roland and the Navarre Army in Orange Plains, with Sofy and Mashas as her support. Under their tactical formation, the Crescent Moon Formation, Navarre Knights easily topples the Silver Meteor Army again by decimating its enemy's first platoon of soldiers which drives them into a confused state of attacking formation, forcing the Silver Meteor Army to struggle against their enemy. When the Silver Meteor Army begins to retreat under Lim's and Mashas's command, Navarre Knights also launching a full scale pursuit onto the retreating enemy, only to be trapped in a pool of mud and fell under the Silver Meteor Army's ambush, losing the first platoon or two thousand of Navarre Knights in process.In the earlier war council from yesterday, Elen once tells her allies that there will be raining in a moment, which it did after the war council is about to concluded. Lim once even believed that the Navarre Knights's shortcomings were because of their heavy equipment, which lower their mobility during the rain; Hughes even cited that even under Roland's leadership, no knights were capable as their leader whenever they were under attack from behind.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5 Despite his immobility the mud pool however, Roland still manages to slay more enemies until he sees Elen and Sofy are fleeing away form the battlefield, prompting Roland to chase after the Vanadises unaware of their intentions only to duel with Roland uninterrupted by other soldiers. Tir Na Fal, the Goddess of Darkness and Death Elsewhere, Tigre wakes up from his slumber and sees both Bertrand and Titta are relived to see him awake. As Tigre looks at his bow, he feels his heart pounding out-of-the-blue, synchronizing with the bow. Curious about the Black Bow's resonating reaction, Tigre and Titta sneak out from camp while following the path where the Black Bow glows and lead to their direction. As Tigre keep sustaining his injuries they both continues to be guided by the black bow until it glows and the fog was cleared, revealing the temple of Tir Na Fal. Titta and Tigre are venturing into the Tir Na Fal Temple and just as he asks the goddess about her intention, Tir Na Fal possessing Titta's body in order to perform a trial upon him while on the front line, Silver Meteor Army are struggling against the Navarre Knight's fierce attacks. Armed with the will to protect Alsace and strong protection for Titta, Tigre shoots his charged arrow shot towards Titta but instead of taking her life, the impact destroying her clothes. After being released from the goddess's control whilst the temple is disappearing, a shocked Titta is crying while hugging Tigre. Afterwards, Tigre escorts Titta back to the Silver Meteor Army's main camp while rushes to the battlefield alone for Elen. Conviction and Dedication to Protect Elsewhere, Elen and Sofy fight fiercely against Roland with their combined Vedas but even with their best efforts, Roland remains standing despite inflicting mild damages. Just as he approaching for both Vanadises, Tigre interferes the fight by shooting an arrow to Roland, which Roland instantly destroyed. Having learn the confirmations of Thenardier's attack on Alsace from Tigre, Roland further asks Tigre regarding his conviction as he warns Tigre that Zhcted might turn against him should he outlives his usefulness To Roland, anyone who stepped into Brune without Faron's permission, regardless their intention, are considered as unwelcome intruders. Also, due to the hostility between Zhcted and Brune Roland also suspected Zhcted's ulterior ambition for invading Brune, even using Tigre to do to so.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5, though Tigre replies that he will defend Brune citizens from any invading enemies. Elen attempts to invite Roland to join their cause in defeating Thenardier and Ganelon-since they share their common enemy, but Roland turns down the offer as he, as Faron's loyal and trusted knight, would not spare a renegade "traitor" like Tigre and his allies for Brune's and its people's sake. Even still suffering his unhealed injury, Tigre shoots a charged arrow to the ground as a warning to the Black Knight. Seeing it as his challenge, Roland holds the Durandal with two hands and challenges Tigre head on. Whilst feeling dizzy for overusing the Black Bow's power and the reopening wound, Tigre is supported by Elen and Sofy who are worrying about him and urging not to die before borrowing their powers for the charging arrow. When a charged arrow is shot with incredible feat of velocity and power, Roland uses his Durandal to deflect it and throughout a collision, Durandal surprisingly nullifying it's impact and deflects the arrow. In a sudden twist of events however, Roland admits his defeat as his arms are entirely numbed due to the collision's impact. Realizing that Tigre's resolution and will are much stronger than his own convictionAnime Episode 7, Roland surrenders to the enemy while Tigre passes out before being dragged by the Vanadises to an open field. As the result, the Navarre Knights are severely defeated with 2,000 soldiers lost their lives.Even after the defeat, some of the Navarre Knights even requested Roland for a rematch in order to avenge their fallen comrades. However, Roland declined out of his sense of honor.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5. 'Roland's Fall and Death' After his surrender, Roland asks Tigre about his next plan which Tigre replies that he and his army will be marching for Nemetacum. Upon hearing the Alsace Earl's decision, Roland informs the Silver Meteor Army's generals that he will be going to Nice Imperial Palace again for the King. Despite Mashas's and Tigre's warning about Faron's real condition and the Dukes's plans in eliminating him, Roland replies that he, as Brune's honorable and gallant knight, it is his responsibility to rectify Brune's mistakes. As his proof of his acknowledgement towards Tigre's valor and justice, as well a sign of the alliance between both armies, Roland entrusts his Durandal to Tigre and ensures them that Brune's other ministers would not retaliate against the Silver Meteor Army. Even with Roland's assurances, some people were still suspicious towards the fresh alliance between two armies: Elen was briefly dubious about the alliance and try to make sure the Navarre Knights would not turn against the Silver Meteor Army; Oliver, despite being the one who enforcing Roland's answers, wasn't really bright about Roland's decision as he deemed the alliance was merely a "business proposal".Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5. Realizing Roland's noble intent, Tigre tells Roland that he will be waiting for his good news. After Roland's departure for Nice, the Navarre Knights also withdraw for Brune's western font to fortify its defense. For the next ten days, Roland enters into Nice Imperial Place to see the Faron again, only to be escorted by Ganelon into an empty room where Roland realizes as a trap but unable to escape due to its harden door, which is strongly enforced by soldiers from the other side. Whilst speaking to Roland from afar, Ganelon informs the Black Knight about his failure killing the "rebels" and as his punishment, he introduces the Bee Room Another Greast's sadistic torture method. In the anime episode, Ganelon further elaborate that the venom of these swarms of bees could kill even an adult lion. before bidding his final farewell to the Brune's mightiest hero, resulting Roland's death via bee stings while standing. Thenardier is furious to learn this incident and berates Ganelon for the murder since they need him to defend Brune's western boarders.Roland is crucial for Brune's defense against their western enemies, Sachstein and Asvarre. With Roland's death, the chances of these two kingdom's possible invasion upon Brune are very high. Thenarider's statement was accurately predicted in Arc Three's Homecoming Arc.. Ganelon instead laughs and asks Thenarider if there were another methods in killing the Black Knight, much to Thenardier's stunning shock in deep silence. 'Elen's Departure for Legnica' At Orange Plains, Elen received a letter from a messenger of Legnica in a silent tone. During their horse ride, Elen told Tigre that she need to return for Zhcted as fast as possible, stunned Tigre. As Tigre readily to listen her reason, the Silver Wind Vanadis reveals the truth: Her long time senior-figured friend, Alexandra Alshavin was in trouble Elen and Sasha were sworn to protect each other. Even when the Fire Vanadis suffering an irreversible illness, Sasha's Viralt refused to abandon her. when her territory was under attack by another Vanadis and she needed her help immediately. Nonetheless, Tigre allows her to go since Sasha is her important friend. While Elen and Leitmeritz Army departs for Legnica while Sofy returns to Zhcted, only Rurick and the remaining 2,000 soldiers stay behind to support Tigre. According to Rurick, Brune's winter was warmer than Zhcted's counterpart. Additionally, his bald head unable to withstand cold. Light Novel Volume 3 EpilogueHowever, much to Tigre's shock, bad news regarding Roland's sudden death immediately reaches to the Silver Meteor Army. At the same time, somewhere from south-eastern Brune, Muozinel Army has already mobilizing its 20,000 strong army for its invasion and Spring was around the corner. Light Novel, Manga and Anime Differences 'Manga' #In the manga version, Roland's brutality against the Silver Meteor Army was more explicit than the anime counterpart. #The meeting between Tigre, Hughes and the other four aristocrats were removed from specific Manga chapterManga Chapter 22. 'Anime' #Unlike Light Novel or Manga counterpart, the anime series omits Greast. Therefore, his battle against the Silver Meteor Army in Orange Plains did not happened. #Sofy's light barrier is larger and enable to move than the Light Novel Counter part. #Ganelon introducing the Bee Room without calling Greast's name. Notable Event *Battle of Orange **Vorn-Ganelon Campaign **Silver Meteor Army-Navarre Knight Conflict ***First Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights ***Second Silver Meteor Army vs Navarre Knights Story Impact *Even though neither Ganelon nor Tigre meet each other physically, Tigre learns Ganelon's true nature via Greast and even considers him just as cruel as Thenardier. From Ganelon's perspective, he views Tigre as a perfect pawn to destroy Thenarider and ravaging Rance despite his failed manipulation over the archer. Eventually, Tigre's war against Greast would lead an indirect feud between the two where one-sided from Ganelon yearned to get his hands on Tigre and his Black Bow, especially after his ongoing success in defeating Navarre Knights, repelling the invading Muozinel Army or having princess Regin at his side.Light Novel Volume 5 *Drekavac's interest upon Tigre and the Black Bow grew since Zion's death in Molsheim Plains, as well revealing his true identity as a demon in disguise. Due to his discovery via a dragon's corpse, he and his fellow demons (Vodyanoy, Torbalan and Baba Yaga) would hunt Tigre and the Black Bow throughout his adventures whilst attempting to eliminate the Vanadises along the way. *Gerard officially appears after Tigre defeated Greast in Orange Plains while praising Tigre for his effective tactics, even his "flattery" caused Elen suspicious. He would become one of Silver Meteor Army's key strategists (other was Ludmila) during Muozinel invasion of Brune.Light Novel Volume 4 Chapter 2In the anime version however, Gerard made his official role appearance in the anime's Episode 3 before his role fully elaborated in Episode 8.Anime Episode 4Anime Episode 8 *Even when Ganelon Army suffers its defeat in the Orange Plains, Greast is surprisingly impresses over his enemy's tactics as his desire to obtain Elen even more despite the Wind Vanadis's loathe towards him. The Marquis's obsession towards Elen would eventually displays in Arc Three. Light Novel Volume 12 Chapter 5 *Faron's condition since Regnas's "death" worsen day to day as he was playing blocks at his chamber most of times. The only peers who knew this truth were Badouin and Mashas. *Until his death by Ganelon's schemes, Roland achieves many accomplishments which are beyond anyone's imagination. However, his last battle bring significance to this arc and the series. Among those events are, ** Combined with his superhuman strength and Durandal's ungodly powersAccording to Drekavac, Durandal is the only weapon which is capable to nullify Vanadis's Viralt and even break their Vedas.Light Novel Volume 3 Chapter 1, Roland was one of few warriors strong enough to fight against the Vanadises head on. To date, Roland was the first and only human warrior who fought ferociously against the Vanadises and even withstood their powerful Vedas. He is also the first warrior to corner two Vanadises single-handedly on a battle. **Before his second battle against the Silver Meteor Army, Roland entrusted the Navarre Knights future to Olivier. Considered this as Roland's will, this decision would foretelling Olivier's leadership of the Navarre Knights under Queen Regin's reign. **His undefeated streak for defeating Silver Meteor Army in First Battle of Orange Plains is the last undefeated streak before he surrenders to Tigre ever since Roland services as a Knight include Navarre Knights after he takes command. *The origin of the Black Bow and it's relevance to House Vorn is briefly revealed by Tir Na Fal. According to the Goddess of Death, the first user once used the bow with full force to attack a castle, with his life as his price as he worn out by extreme exhaustionLight Novel Volume 3 Chapter 5. Tigre's appearance alone reminded her to the very person who used the same weapon, indicating him as Tigre's possible ancestor. **Although the mystery was uncleared yet regarding to Sofy's investigation of Tigre's origin. It is possible the Black Bow has the same lore at Zhcted as it was similar to the lore King of Magic Bullet. *Roland's death has devastated anyone who knew him since he was one of few Brune's noble and gallant heroes. Additionally, his death also put Brune in steep jeopardy and inviting unwanted consequences, **Navarre Knights which was leaded by Olivier returned to the western border to fortify their defenses again and resuming their duty to defend from Sachstein attack. **Thenardier is disappointed about Roland's death as he deemed him still has some uses, especially fortifying Brune's western boarders defense. His expression about his fellow Brune knights death further elaborate his patriotism to Brune despite his vile ambitions to overthrow Faron. Since his plans to rid Tigre were failing, he had to kill Tigre by himself while fortifying Brune's eastern defense against Muozinel. **Tigre is deeply devastated for not only unable to return Durandal to the original ownerLight Novel Volume 3 Epilogue, he also losing his only chance to prove his innocence. With Durandal in his hands however, Tigre is untouchable by Brune's any opposition. **Unlike Thenardier and Tigre, Ganelon care less about the consequences of his actions. To him, Roland's death was merely his sadistic amusement while his real goal is to obtain the Durandal without Roland, even though Durandal is under Tigre's possession. His action instantly breaks his alliance with Thenardier and the three-way war for Brune continues. **Muozinel Army would launches a full scale invasion towards Brune with 50,000 strong army under Kreshu's command. Because of Muozinel Army's ruthlessness, Agnes would be fallen where its villages will be plundered and citizens captured as slaves. The massive invasion prompts Thenardier to postpone his war against Tigre and Ganelon while repelling the southern invaders. In a twist of irony however, Tigre (the "traitor") also leading the Silver Meteor Army to repel their invasive enemy without Elen and the Leitmeritz Army, who later depart to to save Sasha from a Vanadis's invasion upon Legnica. **Sachstein would attempt launch a massive invasion upon Brune via its western and southern territory two years after Roland's demise.Light Novel Volume 11 *With Elen and Leitmeritz Army's (except Rurick) departure for Legnica, Tigre must handle Silver Meteor Army by his own while Rurick and Gerard remain as accompanying him. However, Elen bringing around two to three thousand Zhcted soldiers back to Leitmeritz in order to protect Legnica, leaving the remaining 1,000 Zhcted soldiers for the Silver Meteor Army, which gives Tigre a huge disadvantage when news about Muozinel Army's invasion comes to him. The battle also Tigre's first debut as the army's commander without Elen as co-commander. Trivia *Despite his vital role in both light novel and manga counterparts, Greast did not appeared in the anime version of this arc. Notes References }} Navigation Category:Story Arc